enticiments' possibilities
by Son of Pallus
Summary: 476 victims... 10000 victims... a nobody between 10476 victims. What happened if an evil headmaster got his whole school into Sword Art Online? Will he, a nobody, be able to survive the intrigues of his year mates and get a new start to help clearing the game or do they turn theirs backs on him? Will he give in or fight alone forever? Maybe there's a third choice! (pretty OCC)


**Hello everyone and thanks for coming. :P**

 **I am pretty sure you'll notice soon enough english isn't my first language and I am sorry for that. I tried to find every mistake I did but I'd bet my ass I didn't.**

 **And I am sure anywhere right here should be a disclaimer: "Sword Art Online is written by Reki Kawahara and it's not mine. But hey, everything you don't know from the novels or anime is mine and if not I'll tell you!**

 **If you want you can let a review here telling me where my biggest writing mistakes are. Thanks and hopefully, have fun!**

We're in the year 2022, the year in which the technological progress has increased significant in ways in order to improve the life of paralyzed and disabled people. However, not only the medical's possibilities have increased but even the economy reached their highest sale rate. Anyway I am pretty sure you noticed I don't care about anything I told you right now. Maybe you ask yourself therefore why I'm telling you this?  
Some months ago scientist Akihibo Kayaba has pronounced the sales of the first VRMMORPG Sword Art Online at the last Friday of October, so the game can start with everyone without problems at 6. November. And well, there's the mistake. No student will be able to buy the game for themselves because the moment the sale starts everything will be sold out. It's just so depressive to know I have been waiting to play the game for six months and I'll never be able to do it. Actually, I wrote my best application ever for the beta test, even my teacher checked it for mistakes.

And so it comes. It's Friday the sixth. Right now I am walking depressed together with my best friend Tim to the assembly room. Okay, you know. I am not suicidal but I really wanted to stop going to school. Why? School is the fucking reason why I am not able to play Sword Art Online.

"Hey James? Earth to James?", asked Tim. "Stop bugging the hell out of me! Every time we speak you frame out."  
"Sorry, Tim. I know I have a lot in my mind lately. What did you like to know?", answered James innocently.  
"I know if you try to keep something a secret from me. So maybe you like to tell me why our whole school has to be in the assembly room?"  
"Man, I don't get it! Why should I always have more information than you?", asked Jem tired.  
"Oh, you know it. Who is the one who knows everything about tests before everyone else know of the test?"  
"Come on. Just give up. I know nothing more than the announcement. And let's be going. You know how much our teachers like us. Better don't be late.", tried Jem to ease the atmosphere. Both were just extremely pissed of about being at school.

The moment we reached the last floor before arriving in the assembly room I put on my sweater's cap like always. In the past my classmates often used to pick on me about anything I have done. Thus, my experiences taught me every given information will and can be used against you , so I am only showing my face in classes and when I have been alone with my best friend Tim. Okay, don't judge me!

This was the moment my headmaster started his usual speak:  
"Thanks for coming, students and teachers! I am really sorry for having you gathered on this short notice here. But it's a surprise made by your parents and me! Like some teachers of yours know I am on pretty good terms with Akihiko Kayaba! That's the reason I am giving to all of you your only chance at playing Sword Art Online for free! Of course, this will be handled as a school project so you all are going to have to write a report about the clearing of the first floor and the technical features of the nerve gear. So please, consider if you want to take part and vote through your smartphone."

Both boys, James and Tim, couldn't believe what were happening at this day. Their dreams will become the truth if only for a week. But it will be the truth!

The data projector above the students threw the vote at the screen which was normally used for playings of the theater group. The first anonymously voted numbers appeared slowly on the screen. 13 to 0 for yes. 46 to 0 for yes. After voting of some students the speed increased rapidly.

"After this extreme clearness of the result it is decided. 468 students and teachers would like to take part, eight ones wouldn't. But because it's a school project I sadly have to pronounce that everyone have to take part. Hereby it's decided. Please move together in your main class room and wait for your teacher there. Everything else will be explained there. Have fun playing!" 

Like ordered Tim walked together with Jem along his classmates to their room but he couldn't believe anything said there. He would bet his life that this is just another trick of their headmaster to discriminate the students, but deep in his hearth he really hoped it to be true. Oh god, if you knew how much happened last year...

"Your face tells stories about how distrusting you are, Tim. You know that's my job, right?" You could see James really tried to head up the mood but he had the same bad feeling like Tim.

"Stop trying to make yourself hope. It'll not hurt as much as the other way around, you know?"

"I can say the same. Stop seeing everything in black and white. Green is so much more beautiful!"

"Maybe the day will lighten up himself if you won't use your colors in every sentence? Even if, what's in our school which is grayer than a prison is green?"

"Worth a try, but what's about my endless hope? Isn't it green enough?"

"Shut up and be moving!" I can't believe he never stops teasing me with his colors. He knows perfectly fine how much I hate it! Friends like him... I don't need any other enemies.

The moment we reached our classroom Tim couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was as it should be, shouldn't be. The chairs and desks were stacked up near the wall which were bedraggled through stars and planets made by us kids. Everything involved the personal data of one student or teacher. Even the blackboard were smeared about Pythagoras' theorem by our teacher. But the most abnormal thing were the laid out gym mats with nerve gears on it.

"Thanks god our late comers are here, too, now. First the rules, nobody will do anything against the will of a teacher! You'll be able to start the nerve gear with the order 'Link Start'. After you will have created your own name and character, we all will meet at the town hall. More orders will be given there." With those last words he looked threatening at James and Tim and logged himself in without waiting for his students. Well, who needs help with anything he's never done before?

Like everyone else Jem laid himself comfortably on the mat and logged himself in. He was one of the first to say "Link start!". Immediately two blue tags appeared in front of him, everything else was black. The first one welcomed him, James Heronadale, the second one asked him which character name he'd like to use. That's the moment he remembered everything about the Nerve Gear again. The feature of genes' technology. Right now, after you logged in, your nerve gear just knows everything about your inner body, bruises, hearth frequency etc..  
After his small shock he tipped Jem, his nick name, in and entered. Suddenly everything went white and thousands of color strips in bride and dark flew past him at a high rate.

Without knowing how much time passed he woke up with four more people in a room.  
It's playing time!  
Wow, not one of the nicest rooms I ever saw. The floor was made of a dark sort of laminate but at the most places a ruby carpet lay above. The four walls were in the same color which gave all in all a pretty one-sited look. In the first two walls doors made of spruce wood were incorporated. At the third one you could find a window with class panes four times as thick as usually closed from the outside with iron bars. But the most beautiful part of the room was a medieval fire place made of sandstone.

This was the moment he got an idea what's happening. A first quest. Immediately he checked both doors. Locked. A room nobody should be able to escape from, huh, he mussed. Wait, shouldn't I be able to choose my character feature before ending in here?

Suddenly the youngest girl of the group leaped up and looked around. "Hey! I don't know how I ended up here, but I am Theressa, seventh grade. Oh, and in game my name is Tessa."  
Looks like she's telling the truth. I still remember a Theressa in a some classes below me. But she never looked this good and didn't she has black hair instead of green ones? To finish up her looks she wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and a black jean.

"Well, if nobody goes on. I am Jem, tenth grade. Nice to meet you."

Another girl wearing a dress with flowers started blurting out. "Wait, wait, wait? You're little Jemmy? I am Hannah by the way, same grade."

Is this a bad joke? Could everybody choose their character's features except myself? And why for god's sake it's her? Brutal and good-looking with her golden brown hairs, one of my bullies nowadays...

"Oh, it's really a lucky fate to find us all together here. I am Pauline. Best friend of Hannah, and well, it's normal that you can't close your mouth looking at me. I know how beautiful I am."

Like you see she's one of the worst sort. Completely arrogant without reason. She just have brown hair and a feeling for fashion. Okay, she thinks she has a feeling for fashion, nothing more. But it really seems fitting that she's wearing work clothes. I don't get it why every boy of my year fancies her.

"Like everyone knows, the best comes last. I am Leon, seventh grade as well. Nice to meet you, Ladies."

If you'll ask me to describe Leon, he's the opposite of a normal school boy. He's extremely small, the opposite of skinny and hairy. Sadly, I know him. He's just this person to sit in the back of a class eating chips and playing at his smartphone. Just eating every time he's seen. But even he didn't look like at school.

That's the moment I got it. Our character's features were made automatically.

I tried to use the window as a mirror and looked the first time at my new self. It was done how I liked it, how I would have done it!

I had shoulder-length purple hair and purple eyes. Sadly, I wore the same medieval clothing like everyone else. Workwear.

Suddenly a voice appeared in our room: "Dear students and teachers. I don't really want to put you anymore than necessary on the rack, therefore your first quest starts right now! Escape this building and you have won! But watch out, only two players can accomplish the quest before it shuts itself down. Thus, you can use a new spell called invisibility, which will be deleted after the quest, to work secretly. Good luck, princes and princesses!"

"Yey, finally it starts!", exclaimed Tessa in delight at the appearing request, which everybody of us accepted immediately. My first thought was to escape through the window but it's just too obvious to work and well, there are bars. Kicking down the doors in a MMORPG? Everything should have his durability so it would take a lot of time at level 1. Oh, and there's the fire place. Without coal or ash. Not even a bit suspicious.

"I am really sorry about leaving all of you already but it was an honor to be at your side!" I don't know why I like dramatic situations so much. Therefore, I just winked at Tessa who reddened and activated my invisibility spell in my menu.

"Oh, I don't think you'll try anything. You'll just sit like a good dog in the corner right there.", ordered Hannah bossy with a cool voice.

Like I told you before she was one of my bullies at school but now I am here. My own safe zone. Nobody will order me here around just because she's the most beautiful cheerleader girl at school!

I moved slowly to be quite straight in the fire place and looked up directly in the sun. Luckily, I was right. It's the exit!

"This piece of dirt must be in the room! We didn't hear him moving around so get him!", pronounced Pauline. Like I would be ever so dumb to pick a fight without an escaping plan.

Let's get things rolling was my last thought before climbing up the chimney. Slowly I covered a meter after a meter. Who would have expected that even my muscles can hurt in the game during working?

Suddenly I heard a scream of pain by Leon. Did he really try to destroy the window or the door? As dumb as always. But well, at least the pain is as real as it should be!

"Wow, if it isn't the know-it-all? How long have you wanted to take?", asked Tim smirking and reached out for me. Well I hoped it's Tim because I never saw this face before but nobody else ever called me know-it-all. When the fuck did my invisibility cancel?

Thankfully, I took his hand, and he pulled me up. He was always the strong one of us both, the tank.

"Wow, what happened to you? Do you like to join a gang? Muscle short, short gangster hair, terrible... his style."

"Congratulations! You're the second person to ever finish a Sword Art Online quest! Your reward is to be free for the next 47 minutes! As advice, maybe you should go shopping because the shops will be run over at the official start. Good luck, player!"

"Dear students and teachers! Hereby the quest is official finished. Two students have already finished escaping the building. Please wait patiently to go in the city of beginners at 12 am at the official start like everyone else. Your Headmaster!"

"Jem, you know what this means, right?", asked Tim excited.

"If I know what this means?", repeated Jem calm. "It's a fucking head start! We'll be the best of all, better than our whole school! It's been our best start since Last Chaos."

"Right, but did you notice the mistake? We're about fifty foot in the air! How do you want to come down there? The pain in game is real!", said Tim without any feelings of joy left. It won't be head start...

"Man, I can't believe you're a student of a grammar school. You're in a MMORPG and you try to find a logical way downstairs? We're in a city, let's just jump from roof to roof until we find a way to jump or climb down!"

"You're crazy!", was the only thing he could say before catching up.

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
